Danny's Secret
by DanWolf92
Summary: Danny was alone in his parent's house. He grabbed his trunk that he always kept underneath his bed and pulled it out. As he was putting on his new persona, his sister caught him in the act. Jazz then decided to help out Danny. Vlad also finds out his secret as well. His parents and his friends find out as well and do not want a thing to do with Danny. Danny and his sister move out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Jazz Finds out**

_Danny's POV:_

My parents had finally left for the weekend and I was alone. I was happy. I waited about 10 minutes to make sure that they were gone. As soon as it felt safe, I went to my bed and I pulled out a box that I have kept there for three years. I was happy to have a chance to do this. As I opened up the box, I smiled knowing that I was able to do this. I grabbed the corset that I had stored along with a pair of garter-belts, a bra, a pair of panties, and a bodysuit with built-in breasts which I made myself, a wig, and a voice modulator along with some clothes. I grabbed the contents of the box out and laid them all out on my bed. I grabbed the bodysuit and put it on first. I had to align the holes everywhere on my body. The bodysuit also covered my face as well. It was a tight fit which I liked. When I made the suit, I made sure that it clung to my body like a second-skin. As soon as that was one, I then grabbed the corset and put that on. I pulled the strings with all my might from the back and I was able to tie it without a problem. I was able to duplicate myself at that time which helped me from that point on. As soon as the corset was on, I grabbed the voice modulator that I made.

"Finally, I am able to do what I love most." I put on my voice modulator which was able to give me an angelic voice of a girl. I made sure that the voice modulator was covered so that no one would recognize that I was a boy. It was a good thing that I made it to match my skin color. I grabbed the bra and put it on next. As soon as I put it on, I went to the mirror and saw an emerging sexy girl. I studied myself for a good minute or two before I went back and put the rest on. When I knew that the bra was on, I grabbed the wig and placed it on my head. I grabbed the wig glue that I had in the box and applied it so that way it would not budge. I brushed my wig hair until I was able to set it up to a certain style that I liked. I then put on the panties. I decided to put the garter-belt away since I did not need it at the time. I then looked through the clothes that I had stored in my box. I had capris, blouses, skirts, feminine shirts, socks, and shorts. I grabbed a pair of cream capris, a white beige blouse with a white undershirt, white socks, and white flats which I grabbed from a second box. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was happy with what I saw. What I did not know was that Jazz me get ready the entire time.

"I finally have a chance to meet my sister, huh. So, what name do you go by?" Jazz asked me. I had to answer her. It was impossible to lie to my sister.

"River Masters, daughter of Vlad Masters. I go to Vlad's once a week like this and I visit him. He thinks that I am a real girl. I told him a fake story on how I was homeless and that I had nowhere to go. Please Jazz, do not tell mom or dad." I was practically on my knees begging Jazz not to tell them.

"Don't worry, I won't. I am going with you up to Vlad's mansion and see how you act. If Vlad asks me any questions, I will answer them." Great. I was dead, well about to be dead. I was already half-dead.

"Jazz, there is one more thing that I have to tell you as well."

"What is it, River?" I was a little scared of telling her this, but I felt like I had to. I did not want to lie to my sister. She is the only one that is totally understanding and accepting of almost any situation if she is given all the details. I made a deep sigh and I told her.

"I told Vlad that I had an accident in his lab and that I was turned into a half –ghost. Vlad was happy to see that happen. So, whenever you, mom, or dad was not here, I changed into my female form as you see and I go to Vlad's to change. My skills have highly improved and his behavior has certainly changed as well. Vlad gave me these clothes that you see right now. As you can tell, I know fashion. There is also another thing as well. Vlad apparently is also the Ghost King of the Ghost Zone and he made me princess of the entire Ghost Zone. So, technically, I am Princess River Plasmius in my ghost-half and I am River Masters in my female half. The reason why I like to dress up like this is because I have a desire of wanting to be a girl. I knew that if I started to take hormones here, mom would be suspicious as well as dad, and I did not want that to happen at all. So, Jazz, what do you have to say?" I said. She did not say anything for a couple of minutes.

_Jazz's POV:_

I took in all what Danny has told me. How he loves to dress up as a girl, being Vlad's daughter in this form, being a princess which literally threw me off the loop, and his reason why. I looked at Danny, I mean River, and just smiled at her.

"Well River," it was going to take some time getting used to calling Danny that in his female form," you do not want to keep your dad waiting. So let's go." As we were about to leave, Danny, I mean River, stopped right in front of me.

"What is wrong?" I said.

"I forgot something." I followed her and noticed that she went in my bedroom. So that is where my make-up has been going. I noticed how River out on a small amount of mascara, rouge lipstick, and some pink lipgloss.

"Now I am ready. Let's go." River went invisible with me in her hands and we went through the walls. It seems as if she does not want people to know that Danny was a closet transsexual. As we flew through walls, River stopped and we were in an alley. She went tangible and visible and we walked out into the public. I noticed that River, my sister, who is actually my brother, was really comfortable being like this in the open. We walked for about an hour until we arrived at Vlad's mansion in Amity Park. I saw River reach for the doorbell and pushed it.

_Vlad's POV:_

I was getting myself ready for the training session today with my daughter, River. I was happy to find that girl, or to put it accurately, she found me. As I was putting the finishing touches on the training room, I heard the doorbell ring.

"That has to be River," I said to myself. I went to the door and opened it up. There stood both River and young Jasmine. I was happy to see River but confused as to why Jasmine was here.

"Hello there my daughter. Have you given any consideration at all to my offer yet?" I asked her hoping to hear the answer that I wanted.

"Not yet, dad. I agreed to be your daughter, I still have some personal matters of my own that I still need to take care of before I come and live with you."

"I understand my dear. Can you please tell me why young Jasmine is here with you?" I asked her.

"The reason why she is here is because we met each other on the street. I just happened to bump into her when she got of the coffee shop. We talked for a while and she asked me who I was. I told her that I was your daughter and that you take care of me with the money that you give me every month." I just smiled down at her.

"Well my dear, I do hope that you do come and live with me very soon. I hope that you do not forget that we promised to look for Danielle and help stabilize her. I already have the machine built. I keep on making some small adjustments over time to make sure that she does not get terribly hurt at all. Well, let's not dilly dally. Let's get to your, uhm, tutoring." Jasmine looked at me with a confused look.

"Vlad, if I may ask, what tutoring do you give River here?" I could tell that Jasmine was somewhat concerned of the girl.

"Physical tutoring my dear, such as karate and other various forms of martial arts." I hope that answer would make Jasmine somewhat be less nosy.

"So that means that you are training her to use her ghost powers?" How did she know that I was training River to use her ghost powers? It was River who broke apart the small silence.

"Dad, I also told her that I was part ghost as well. She did not freak out at all. I also told her about my parents. I told her how my mother died during child birth and how my dad died in a car crash at the age of 10."

_Jazz's POV:_

I could not believe of what I heard. River said that her mom died during child birth and that her dad died in a car crash at the age of eight. I was still getting myself used to the face that this is how Danny wanted to live. I knew that I had to help Danny in some way. My concentration was broken when Vlad was literally standing right in front of my face with his face in my face.

"So, you know the truth about me. When did you know?" I knew that was expecting an answer from me. I then said the first thing that came to mind.

"I got it from Danny's computer. He has a complete file of every ghost that he has encountered and a list of all of their powers. Yours was in it." I looked at Vlad hoping that he would buy that answer.

"Well Daniel is a pest and I am surprised that you even knew that he was part ghost. When did you even know that Daniel was a half-ghost in the first place, Jasmine?" I looked at Vlad and answered him.

"It was a week after he got his powers. I was walking home from school when I notice Danny run into a nearby alley. Me being the curious sister and a protective one as well, I followed Danny into the alley. I saw him transform right in front of my eyes and fly off. That is when I found out that he had ghost-powers." I noticed that River glared at me which made me flinch away slightly.

"Okay. River, follow me. It is time for your training." River followed Vlad and I followed him and River down into his lab. We continued to walk around until we arrived in a massive room that I noticed that Vlad used to train his powers as well as River's.

_Danny's (River's) POV:_

I walked into the training room with Vlad and noticed that Vlad has improved it the last time that I was here.

"I see that you made some new changes to the training room, dad," I said. I looked at the changes that he made. Tighter rings to fly through, more targets to shoot, a place to practice duplication, a place to practice my ice powers (I discovered them by accident), a place to practice my fire powers (I also discovered them by accident at the same time as my ice powers), and another area for me to practice my ecto-kinesis (being able to move objects with your ecto-plasm).

"Are you ready my dear?" Vlad, dad, asked me while transforming into his ghost form. I then transformed into my ghost-half and I was ready. I was able to change my ghost costume on will. Instead of the D being on my chest, I now had an R on my chest. I also wore high-heeled boots, a white and black jumpsuit with a white belt, white trims around the entire suit, a black hand-band to hold the hair back, and a pair of white gloves with the letter R on each glove.

"Ready as I ever will be dad." I ran the course that he set up for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Vlad Finds Out**

_Vlad's POV:_

"Ready as I ever will be dad," River said to me. I started the course and saw her run through it. She was flawless when it came to her flying, had perfect aiming when it came to the targets, was able to focus her ice powers on the appropriate target and her fire powers on the other targets as well, and saw her to be able to duplicate herself into three without a problem, and lastly, saw her practice her ecto-kinesis. She was able to master that art, but I always challenged her. This time, she had to move a 200 lb. boulder from one spot to the X that I drew on the ground for her. She had little trouble moving the boulder. I smiled at her and was proud to see her improve. She then transformed back into her human half.

"Good job River. It looks like that I am going to have to make the boulder heavier next time for you."

"It looks like it, dad. I can still easily move it. Well, I am sweating. Do you mind that I go and take a shower?"

"Go ahead my dear. I will be waiting for you in the dining room with dinner for you. One thing that I do have to say, you are the perfect daughter any person can ask for. You are kind, courteous, caring, and just downright beautiful. I am glad that I have you as a daughter, but it saddens me to know that I only see you once a week. When will you move in with me?" I wanted River to move in with me so that I can take care of her like a father should. I did not want her on the streets all by herself. I know that she must be taking care of herself with the money that I have been giving her monthly.

"Like I said dad, I will move in with you when my personal matters are taken care of. I just have two things to take care of and when they are done, I will come and live with you. I promise."

"Thank you my dear. Now go and take a shower. I will see you at dinner." I saw both River and Jasmine walk away from my lab. I decided to duplicate myself and told my duplicate to follow River and Jasmine and to report to me if Jasmine did anything funny to her.

_Jazz's POV:_

I followed River until she we arrived at the bathroom. What I saw was a massive bathroom. The bathroom had to be at least 12'x12'. I saw River get undressed and I saw her wearing a corset, bra, and a pair of panties. I was surprised when River took off the corset, she still maintained the figure that she had when it was removed. She also removed the voice modulator.

"Okay, Danny, what game are you playing with Vlad?" I asked being serious.

"I am not playing any games at all and I actually did mean of what I said to Vlad. As soon as I take care of two matters that needed to be taken care of, I was going to move in with him." I looked at him with a disbelief look. I could not believe it.

"Danny, you are aware that this is the person who has tried to kill you on numerous times, not to mention dad, and tried to make our mom his wife countless times," I said ranting. I noticed that Danny went in the tub with the suit that he had on.

"Uh, Danny, are you going to take off that suit?" I asked him.

"No. The water is able to go through the suit completely and touch my real skin. Sometimes when I wear the suit, I forget that I am even wearing it. To me, it feels like my real skin. Jazz, I really want to look like this, I really do, but I do not know how to break it to mom or dad. I am pretty sure that they will not understand at all and I know for a fact that if I tell my friends, Sam and Tucker, the truth, they may not want to be my friends anymore." I was in shock of what he told me. Then I remembered back to what Vlad told him that River was his daughter.

"Uh, Danny, maybe you can explain this to me, but are you really Vlad's daughter and are you really the princess of the Ghost Zone?" I wanted to know.

"Technically and legally, yes I am Vlad's daughter and yes I am the princess of the Ghost Zone. I can tell you how I became Vlad's daughter, even though I am a boy in a suit. It actually started when I was seven. I was starting to get curious about everything. The clothes that I was wearing, the food that I was eating, places that I visited with our parents, people that I met, and almost everything in general. It was the clothes that got me really curious. I thought that clothes that boys bought were the same as the girls, so one day I went into your room and put on some of your clothes. When I put them on, it felt different to me, but at the same time also felt like the clothes that I had to wear. It was when I was seven that I started to wear more girl clothes in secret." I could not believe it. So that is why some of my clothes were sometimes stretched out.

"I dressed up in secret for years. I continued to do it in practice until I was 10. You along with mom and dad went out to go do something for a couple of hours and I went out the first time dressed out as girl. I was confident enough that no one was going to recognize me due to what I was wearing. When I was out walking, no one even batted an eye. I was happy. As I was walking around, I noticed a car that crashed on the outskirts of town. I ran towards it and saw a girl along with her father. I looked in the car and noticed that the girl looked like me in my female form. The girl was still alive but her dad was already long gone. She was barely breathing, but I was able to get her out of the car. She was conscious for at least an hour. I asked her what her name was and where her mother was. She told me that her name was River and that her mother died during child birth. I tried to make sure that she stayed alive, but I was unable to. I felt said for her so I took her. I called the police and told them what happened. They arrived at the scene where the crash was and saw me and the little girl. They both assumed that I was her sister, but I told them that they were wrong. I was just a person that just happened to walk by. They were able to keep the girl alive, but her dad was already dad. She found me a week later and saw how I looked like her. I told her the truth about me and what I wanted to be. She said that there was a way for me to be who I wanted to be and for her to get her wish as well."

"What was her wish Danny? I want to know." I continued to listen to Danny tell me what happened.

"She said that she did not want to live anymore and that I could take her life. I told her that she did not have to do that at all, but she surprised me when she took a knife out from her pocket and slit her own throat. I knelt down trying to stop the bleeding, but it was too late. Before she slit her throat, she told me to bury her right next to the tree where her dad died. I did not want to do it, but I felt sad for her. I followed her wishes and buried her next to the tree. I dug a hole so deep so that it would not attract any attention at all. Ever since then, I used the name River as my female persona to both honor her and to remember her by. I swore to myself that I would never forget her." I was crying from what Danny told me. It was heartbreaking. Danny was getting out of the tub getting himself ready for dinner with Vlad, his dad apparently.

"You still did not answer my question. Why is Vlad your dad when you are dressed up as your female persona?" I tried to fight back some of the tears that were on my face.

"The reason why I chose Vlad to be my dad when I am dressed up as a girl is because he is not an idiot like Jack. He actually cares about me. Mom never paid any attention to me whatsoever, Vlad did. They never asked how I was doing. Vlad always asked what was wrong." I just smiled down at Danny. Those were good reasons. Mom and dad rarely ever took care of Danny. Danny always had to fend for himself in some form or fashion.

"Okay, next question then. When did you decide to have Vlad as a dad?" I wanted to know as much as possible. I wanted to be able to help out Danny as much as possible.

"It was a month after I received my ghost powers from our parents Ghost Portal. I was shocked by it and I noticed that I was inexperienced with my powers. So, when I fought against Plasmius, I found out that he was also half-human as well. I then took my opportunity. I grabbed the suit that I was able to make at the time and put it on. I grabbed some tattered clothes and put them on and waited until it rained outside. I walked up to Vlad's mansion that he built here in Amity Park and told him the story about how my 'parent's' died and he believed me. It was three weeks after that did he adopt me as his daughter and kept it secret. He did not want anyone to know that I was his daughter. When I arrived at his place by the fourth week, I pretended to get shocked and said that I was fine. Vlad saw me and noticed that I had ghost powers. Ever since then, Vlad has been training me on how I can use my powers. I also found out in that same week, he was able to defeat Pariah Dark in hand -to-hand combat. Pariah Dark yielded and was named the new Ghost King. I was brought into the realm and I was introduced as the princess of the Ghost Zone. I felt a little giddy when I was given that title." I noticed Danny getting dressed as he continued to talk to me. He then put on his voice modulator and his voice went back to the angelic girl voice that I heard earlier.

"Well come on, Jasmine. Let's go and get something to eat." What I did not know was that Vlad was outside of the bathroom door and heard everything.

_Vlad's POV:_

I was standing outside of the bathroom door and I heard everything that River said. I could not believe of what I heard. River was Danny. I was shocked. She, I mean he, fooled me, but when I heard why she, I mean, he wanted me as dad, I was actually touched. I had to tell her that I overheard. I went to the dining room before she got out of the bathroom. My servants were able to set the table as I arrived.

"Good my servants. Prepare one more plate setting as I will be having a guest with us tonight." I went ahead and sat down at the head of the table and waited only for a couple of minutes to be joined by River and Jazz. I looked over at River and could not believe that is Danny. I shook the thought out of my mind.

"So, River, my dear, I have something to tell you after dinner. It affects the both of us."

"Okay dad." I smiled each and every time that she called me dad. I liked it, but knowing that girl is Danny in a suit, I had to choose my words carefully. As dinner was served, we exchanged some conversation over dinner. Even though Danny was in a female suit, I had to admit, he demonstrates perfect manners that a girl at his age should have. He seemed to act more like a girl than he does a boy. As we all finished our dinner, I spoke up.

"Jazz, can you please leave the room. I wish to speak to my daughter alone." Jazz got up from the table and left the room.

"So River, or should I say Daniel, please tell me, why have you decided to live like this?"

_Danny's (River's) POV:_

I was surprised at what Vlad said. How did he find out that I was Danny? I spoke up and answered his question with the voice modulator still on.

"The reason why I have decided to live like this Vlad is because I am tired of my parent's house. I have loved coming here each and every week being your daughter. I did not mean to fool you at all Vlad." I did not pay attention at all when Vlad stood up from the table and was standing behind me.

"I do not blame you, Danny, I really don't. I have come to like you as a daughter, which now I must admit feels kind of awkward as of this current moment, but my offer still stands for River. She can come in and live with me. I also overheard the two matters that you said that you needed to take care of first. I will wait until you tell your parents and your friends."

"Thank you so much dad. I have actually started to like to call you dad. It feels normal to me to call you that instead of Vlad." I smiled down and hugged Daniel, I mean River, before she had to leave.

"Remember my dear, as soon as you take care of those two matters, I expect you to come home. I do not want my daughter out there without proper supervision." I smiled as Danny left. I noticed that he has started to act more feminine in his female persona. I had to do something to help him to become the girl that he is supposed to be. I went to my lab and I started to do some research for my next invention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Telling the Parents**

_Jazz's POV:_

My brother and I were walking home from Vlad's mansion when we saw our parents heading home as well. I looked over at Danny and I could tell that he was freaking out.

"Jazz, what am I going to do? I can't let mom and dad see me like this. I have to find a way in."

"Why don't you just fly in? They won't be able to hear you or see you when you come in. Did you ever think of that?" I looked at my brother who was still dressed as a girl at the time. He smiled at me and went to the nearby alley and flew off. For me, I just walked home. I was able to get home in 15 minutes. When I walked in, I noticed that mom was about to walk upstairs to check-up on Danny. Probably thinking that it takes some time to get all of the clothes, the suit, everything off, I went to my mom to stall her for a couple of minutes so that Danny can finish up.

"Hey, mom, what are you doing home so early? You said that you were going to be back by 8 PM, and it is 7 PM. Were you able to get all the shopping done?" I hoped that slowed her down for at least a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, I was able to. Oh, Jazz, good thing that I have you right there actually. Can you help me with making dinner? I plan on making meatloaf." I then remembered back to the last time that my mother made meatloaf. It was a week ago and it came alive and tried to eat dad. I shuddered at what she said.

"You know what, mom, why don't you let me make the meal. I was just going to go upstairs to check up on Danny anyways when I got back."

"Okay, sweetie. No problem at all." I was happy. Not only was I able to prevent my mom from going upstairs and discovering Danny's secret, I was the one making the dinner tonight. I do not need to eat any more ecto-plasmic filled food. I walked to Danny's bedroom and walked in.

_Danny's POV:_

I was just taking off the female second suit when my sister walked in.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?" I asked her. It was a good thing that I had the voice modulator off my neck when she came in.

"Two things. One, mom was about to discover your secret, and two, we are having meatloaf tonight." I then thought back to last week when my mom made meatloaf. I shuddered in terror.

"Don't worry. She is not making it; I am, so you are safe there as well." I sighed in relief. At least I know that the meatloaf won't attack me or dad like last time. I finished getting everything off with Jazz being the lookout. She turned around of course when it came to me putting on my boy clothes. Each and every time that I put on boy clothes, it felt weird. I looked in the mirror and noticed that the corset was doing its job. I was starting to develop an hourglass figure. I went to the drawer filled with the pads that I made and I put them on so that my mom or dad did not know.

"Alright, Jazz, I am done." Jazz turned around and saw me in my boy clothes. I had a frown on my face.

"Danny, I know that you do not like wearing those clothes, but just withstand it for a couple of weeks and when that is done, you will be able to move in with Vlad, your new dad, and you can wear all the girl clothes that you ever wanted. I smiled at her knowing that was true. I had to let my parents know and I thought that tonight is as a good of night as any. Jazz and I walked downstairs and there I saw our parents.

"So, Danny, what did you do while we were gone?" mom asked me.

"Watched some TV, played some music, and just hung out here all day. The usual." I hope that she bought that answer since that was the answer that I always gave her.

"Okay, well Jazz is making dinner apparently. Why don't you wait out in the living room until it is done?"

"Nah, I think that I will help her." I walked into the kitchen to help out my sister Jazz make dinner and she was showing me everything.

_Maddie's POV:_

I watched Danny help his sister make dinner while my husband, Jack, and I were out in the living room until it was finished. Lately, I noticed that Danny was starting to develop some weird behaviors. I just shoved it off. I had something to tell to everyone. Dinner was done in an hour and we all sat down to eat. I spoke up with what I heard today in town.

"So, everyone, I found out that Vlad Masters has a daughter. Can you believe it? I was caught off guard when I heard it." I saw Danny almost choke on his bite when I said that.

"Really mom? Wouldn't Vlad announce if did have a daughter at all? It does not sound like him at all."

"I know, but I saw her last week at the clothes store last week and saw her pick up some clothes. I overheard the cashier ask who her name was. All I heard was the last name of Masters and today, I overheard my friends today that they all saw her with you Jazz. So, Jazz, what is she like?" I saw that Jazz was somewhat clueless of what to say. Normally Jazz was able to say what a person was like.

"Well, let's see here mom. I know that she is smart, beautiful, and that she has a good sense of fashion. I wish I was able to get clothes like that. I was able to talk to her today and she said that she gets an average of $2,500 a month from Vlad. I followed her to Vlad's and saw how Vlad treated her. He really acts like a father. I was surprised when I saw it. She even calls Vlad dad." At least I was able to get an honest answer from Jazz.

"Danny, have you met her yet?" I asked Danny.

_Danny's POV:_

"Danny, have you met her yet?" my mom asked me. I was completely clueless on what to say to her. What was I to say? I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Yeah, of course. I meet her each and every week. In fact, I can say that I know her very well." My mom looked at me suspiciously.

"What do you mean by that Danny?" Great. Now what was I to say to her? I thought of numerous things to say to her, but all of them ended up in me telling her the truth. I looked at Jazz and I saw her eyes. That is when I knew that she wanted me to tell her the truth. I took a large breath and I told her.

"Mom, I am Vlad Masters daughter, River Masters." My mom looked at me thinking that I was crazy.

"Danny, don't be crazy. River is a girl and you are a boy."

"I am telling you the truth. I will show you then. Jazz, can you please come upstairs and help me?"

"Sure Danny." I got up from the table and went to my room. My sister followed me. As soon as the both of us arrived in my room, I closed the door so that I can get ready. I took out the box that was underneath my bed and got everything out. What I did not know was that Vlad was watching from above.

_Vlad's POV:_

I decided to follow Danny when he left my mansion. I watched what he did to see if he was going to tell his parents. That is when I saw Danny get the box that no doubt had the stuff that made him look like a female. I marveled at the suit that he made. It looked so realistic. I looked away as he was putting it on. After 10 minutes, I thought that it was safe to look back and when I did, I noticed two things. Jazz was there helping him getting changed and that she know had clothes on. It was a good thing that I did turn around. I waited for the perfect moment to zap Danny with my latest invention, but I thought not yet. He still had to tell his friends.

_Danny's POV:_

I walked down the stairs completely dressed up in my female attire and I heard a gasp come from my mom. I could tell that she was surprised.

"Danny, just what the hell do you think that you are doing?" That was the first time that I heard my mom swear.

"What I am doing mom," I said with the voice modulator on," is being my true self. I do not want to be a boy."

"Get the suit off right now, young man. I will not tolerate you doing this at all. It is sick and wrong. How dare you?" I was mad when she said that. That is when I flipped out and started to yell back at my mother.

"How dare I? How dare I? The reason why I dress like this is because this is how I really feel. I feel more like a female than I do a male. I made this suit myself when I was 11. It took me some time to make it, but I was able to do it. This voice modulator," I pointed at my neck," allows me to have an angelic voice of a girl. I like dressing like this. I want to be a girl, mom, and if you do not accept that, then I will just leave."

"Danny Fenton, get upstairs now and take that shit off." That was the second time that I heard her swear. I could tell that she has something against me like this.

"No I won't. I am going to wear this and you are not going to stop me at all." I went to the front door and just walked out. I did not pay attention at all when I heard Vlad from right behind me.

"I am sorry my dear about what just happened." I quickly turned around and saw Vlad. As soon as I saw him, I hugged him. When I told him the truth, he did not abandon me at all. He stayed by my side. Same with Jazz.

"Thanks, dad. You care more about me than they do. I am one step closer of coming to live with you. I just have one more thing to do."

"What is that, River?" I smiled each and every time that Vlad, dad, called me that.

"I have to tell my friends next," I said while still hugging Vlad.

"Well then, let's not dilly dally. Go and tell them now." I just smiled and hugged dad tighter. I felt him hug me tighter as well. I just smiled. All of a sudden, he picked me up.

"Uh, dad, I think that I can walk from here," I said with a giggle.

"I know. I just wanted to do that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Telling my Friends**

_Danny's POV:_

Vlad followed me until we came to Samantha Manson's house. I knocked on the door and there stood Pamela, Samantha's mother.

"Uh, excuse me, ma'am," I said speaking up," may I please speak to Samantha Manson?"

"Sure sweetie. Samantha honey, there is someone here to speak with you." I heard Sam coming from downstairs and there I saw her in a pink dress. Her mother must have made her wear it. I tried holding back my laughter.

"Hello, who are you?" Sam asked me.

"I am River Masters, daughter of Vlad Masters. I have something that I need to tell you. May I come in?"

"Sure, but be careful for I will be watching you." Sam led me into her home and the both of us sat down in the living room. I let out a heavy sigh before I began talking.

_Sam's POV:_

I saw this girl before me let out a heavy sigh. It seems that she had something serious to tell me.

"So, what is it that you need to tell me?" I asked her. I could tell from my perspective that what it had to be was going to be something very serious.

"Sam, what do you know about Danny Fenton?" I heard from her.

"Danny Fenton is a boy who cares about everyone. He always makes sure that everyone that is around him is taken care of before he takes care of himself. Why do you ask?" I saw a sheepish smile.

"Why are you here in the first place?" I asked her. There must be a reason why she was here. What did she have to say to me?

"Uh, Sam, there is something that I have to tell you. I'm Danny." I looked at her and I thought that she was crazy. There was no way that this girl was Danny. I was about to get up and leave the room when I noticed that her hands went to her neck. She saw that the girl removed something from her neck. I was curious as to what she removed. What I heard from her surprised me.

"Sam, it's me, Danny." I was shocked. This girl was Danny. How is this possible? Is this some kind of sick joke?

"Danny, what the hell are you thinking dressing up like that? Are you sick or something?" I kept on yelling at her, I mean him, as to why he was dressed up like that. He cut me off as I was yelling.

"Sam, this is how I feel. I want to be a girl. I always wanted to be a girl." I was shocked at what I heard. I saw Danny put whatever he took off from his neck back on. It looked like to me a voice changer. I was just mad at him.

"Get out," I said.

"Sam, just let me explain…." I cut her, I mean, him off.

"I SAID GET OUT." Danny left my house and met up with Vlad outside. I was surprised of what I heard come from his mouth.

"Well, dad, it seems that Sam does not want anything to do with me. Let's go and see if Tucker is going to act the same way or be different." I was shocked at what I heard. Danny referred Vlad as his dad. What else was going to happen?

_Danny's (River's) POV:_

Dad and I walked over to Tucker's house next hoping that he would be more understanding. As we were arriving there, Vlad, my dad, told me something that made me smile.

"My dear, I have been doing some research for the past couple of days and I may have found a way for you to be a real girl instead of having to dress up like one. Would you like that?" I was happy. I could be the girl that I always wanted.

"I would like that dad. Just let me talk to Tucker first. I would like to know if he is going to act the same way." I walked up to the front door and I pressed the doorbell button.

_Tucker's POV:_

I was sitting in my parent's living room when I heard the doorbell. I got up and opened the door and there stood an incredible sexy woman. I was surprised as to why she was here at my house.

"May I please come in?" she asked me. I did not want to ruin this chance. I led her inside and I led her to the living room. I continued to look at her. She was hot.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked her. Normally girls always avoid me because I am a geek.

"I am here to talk to you Tucker." I was surprised. She already knew my name.

"What are you here to talk about and how do you know my name?" I asked her.

"The reason why I know your name is because we met before but I looked different and the reason why I am here is because I have to talk to you about Danny." I started to listen to her. If anything involved Danny, I was there to make sure that he needed the help.

"Okay, begin. What is it that you have to tell me about Danny?" I asked somewhat concerned.

"Uh, I am Danny." I sat there confused. How could this girl be Danny? It is not possible. Danny is a boy not a girl.

"I think that you are crazy. You can't be Danny. You are a girl and he is a boy." I noticed that both of her hands went to her neck and I noticed that she removed something. When she spoke, it freaked me out.

"Tucker, it's me, Danny. This is what I am trying to tell you." I could not believe it at all. The girl that came to my place was really Danny. I was freaking out, more importantly, why was Danny a girl.

"Danny, why are you a girl?" I asked. I noticed that he grabbed what he took off from his neck and put it back on.

"The reason why I am a girl is because I like being a girl. I always felt this way since I was seven. I told my parents earlier today and they did not accept me being like this. Jazz was the only one that was accepting. I went over to Sam's house before I came here and she does not want to see me ever again, and then I came here." I heard what she, I meant, he said to me. I was freaked out to the max.

"Danny, or whatever name that you go by."

"I go by River Masters." That took the cake.

"Wait, so you're the daughter of the Vlad Masters that the entire town has been talking about? Danny, why are you living with your arch-enemy?" I had a lot of questions running through my head, but those two were the only ones that stood out.

"Yes I am the daughter of Vlad Masters that everyone seems to be talking about and the reason why I am going to be living with my new dad is because he has always been supportive of me no matter what it was. I told Vlad the truth and he still accepts me, not as a son, but as a daughter since he did legally adopt me as a daughter while I was in this form. Do you have anything to say about it, Tucker?" I looked at Danny and I was mad.

"I do not want to see you. You lied to me all these years and know you live with a person that almost everyone in town despises. I hate him and yet you feel comfortable of calling him your dad. That is wrong Danny. Just leave." Danny flew out of the living room and I saw Danny and Vlad outside. I saw Vlad hug Danny right there. I could not believe it and I thought that I saw everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Finally Home**

_Vlad's POV:_

River and I were heading back to our home. I finally have a daughter. Granted it is Danny, but I can fix that. I was able to finish the modifications that were needed on the stabilization pods for Danielle when we found here and when I was done with that, I made another machine to help out my new loving daughter. As we arrived at the front door, I stopped to let her know about her becoming a real girl.

"River, remember when I told you that I found a way for you to be a real girl instead of pretending to be one?"

"I remember you said that before we went to Tucker's house."

"Good. I have built something that is going to be beneficial to the both of us. I would like you to follow me." I led River towards the lab and led her towards a machine that I built for her. She looked at it was somewhat confused.

"Dad, what are we doing down here and what is this?" she asked me.

"This machine will make you a real girl everywhere. You do not need any surgery to make you a complete girl at all. All that you have to do is to step inside and let the machine do the work. In 10 minutes, which is how long that you are going to be in there, you will be a complete girl." I saw happiness in her eyes and I saw her go towards the machine. She opened up the lid and stepped inside. She was able to take off her voice modulator when I told her to leave it on. She listened and left it on. I went to the control that I built for the machine and punched in the start-up sequence. The machine started up and started to work on her. It first started on her feet and slowly went up her body. When it reached near her pelvic region, she groaned in pain.

"Just hang on. It is part of the procedure. Trust me my dear; you are going to be fine." I saw a smile appear on her face and she endured the pain that she was in. It was only three minutes when it passed her pelvic region and started to work on her abdomen. She felt a nice warm feeling when it passed over her top portion of her body. I saw a relaxed expression on her face. Another three minutes went by and it was at her head. She did not feel any pain at all. She just lay still in the machine while it did its work. After the 10 minutes were up, the pod of the machine opened up and River was ejected out. I ran to her side.

"River, are you alright my dear?" I asked hoping that she was okay.

"I am fine dad. Just feel a little sore, that is all." I noticed that she brought her hands up to her neck to see if the voice modulator was still there. She continued to look when she realized that she was using her new voice.

"Dad, I am a girl now. Oh thank you." She went up to me and hugged me. I returned her hug. I looked in her eyes and saw the spark that I always saw. It was nice.

"So, what do you want to do next?" I asked her.

_River's POV:_

"So, what do you want to do next?" my dad asked me. I thought about it for a while when an idea hit me.

"Let's try and find Danielle. By the way, when we find her, are you going to change her name or are you going to leave it as it is?" I asked curious. Granted I was River Masters, a name that I used to remember that girl that I helped out, I wanted to know if dad had any plans on a new name for her.

"No. I am going to leave her name alone. Now come on. You had a long day. Why don't you head off to bed? Tomorrow is going to be a long day for the both of us. We are going to find her. As me as the Ghost King and you as the Princess of the Ghost Zone, it will not be hard at all. Now my dear, go to bed." I smiled at my dad hoping that Danielle likes me as her sister.

The Next Day

_River's POV:_

I woke up early in the morning to get myself ready. I took a shower, I put on fresh clothes, and I went to the kitchen all before my dad was even able to get out of the shower. I decided to use the extra time to go to his study and read some of his books. Some of the books that he had are excellent. I was currently reading my favorite book, 'The Catcher in the Rye'. I was still reading my book when my dad saw me.

"Why hello there River. I can see that you are reading. Come on. Breakfast is almost done." I put the book down and went back to the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

"So, my dear, what would you like to eat?" I got something simple. Eggs, toast, and fat-free sausage. I have been making sure that I stay fit. My dad was happy to know that I was taking care of myself.

"Dad, can we start looking for Danielle now? I can't wait to show her who I am," I said with excitement in my voice.

"I do not see why not. Let's go." I transformed into my new ghost form that I had since I was Vlad's daughter and saw my dad transform. I noticed that he put a V on his chest to match of what I was doing. I smiled at him. We flew towards the lab and my dad activated the ghost portal.

"Let's go my dear." I flew right next to dad's side the entire time.

_Vlad's POV:_

River and I were flying around the Ghost Zone looking for Danielle. We looked around and I talked to my new people. Every ghost thought that I was pure evil, but ever since River came into my life, I became a courteous king and listened to every ghost's problems that they had. Every ghost loved me and they loved River as well. Most of the ghost boys tried to get to her, but I protected her from the ones that only wanted her for her powers. She smiled at me. We continued flying until we saw Danielle flying the distance. The both of us flew towards her and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Vlad, what are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Well one, I am the new Ghost King of the Ghost Zone, and two, looking for you. You are coming home now to become stable."

_Danielle's POV:_

What I heard from Vlad shocked me. He wanted me home to stabilize me. I was happy. He did want me back. As I flew towards Vlad, I noticed a girl next to him.

"Who is she Vlad?" I asked him. I tried to get to know every ghost in the Ghost Zone.

"Her name is River Plasmius, my daughter, your sister." I was shocked. Vlad did more cloning.

"Is she another clone?" I asked him. I wanted to know if she was a clone at all.

"No my dear child, she is half-human, half-ghost like us." I was surprised there was another half-ghost like me, and she was a girl.

"Vlad, what about Danny? He is also a half-ghost like us as well. Where is he?" I was shocked when Vlad's daughter spoke up.

"I am Danny. I am just in my true form. Vlad helped me." I was shocked. River was Danny? Danny was River? I was confused.

"Why don't you come home and get you stable and maybe get you something to eat as well?" I could tell that Vlad now cared for others besides himself now. I was surprised. Normally he only cares about him and no one else. I decided to follow Vlad back to his mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A New Sister and Stabilization**

_River's POV:_

Danielle, dad, and I were flying back home. I was happy to finally have a sister. I could tell that I had to Danielle everything. Finally we arrived at the portal and I sighed a happy sigh knowing that she was going to be stable. I could tell that Danielle was a little hesitant of flying through the portal with Vlad.

"Come on, sis, it is going to be fine. I promise you." I smiled at her and she smiled at me. I held her hands as we flew in through the portal. After we flew in through the portal, she was a little scared. I was there to make sure that her fears were settled down.

"It is going to be okay, Danielle. I am here with you." She smiled at me knowing that I was here. She followed me until I was in my bedroom. She was amazed at what she saw.

"This is beautiful Danny," she said.

"I go by River now." I was confused.

"Can you tell me how you became a girl Danny?" I sat down with Danielle and told her everything. How I began dressing up since I was young, how I met a girl in a crashed car, meeting Vlad in my female form, Vlad training me ever since then, telling my parents as well as my friends the truth about myself, everything. I could tell the Danielle was confused of what I told her, but she was happy to know that I was the one to tell her.

"Hey River, I have a question for you. Are you actually happy here with Vlad?" I could tell that Danielle wanted to know. I smiled at her and I told her the truth.

"I love living here with dad. He pays attention to me, makes sure that everything that I needed, and he protects me. I love him and he loves me. Ever since I arrived, his attitude has become better. We both needed each other."

_Dani's POV:_

I listened to all the stuff that River has told me. I was shocked.

"So, River, I can't believe it all. I am happy that Vlad is now a good guy and that is awesome. Are you sure that Vlad is not going to hurt me? I still think back of when I was living here with him and what he did to the other clones." River looked at me and gave me assurance.

"Danielle, trust me when I tell you this, Vlad will not hurt you. He will help you. That is what he has been doing ever since he met me. Now, how about we get you stabilized." I was happy of when she said that. We left her bedroom and we arrived back in the lab. Vlad was there tinkering on his machine.

"So, dad, can you finally make her stable?" I heard from River.

_Vlad's POV:_

I led both of my girls to the stabilization machine that I created. I placed Danielle in the right pod which was going to be used for her and River in the left pod. As soon as the both of them were placed in the pod, I turned the machine on.

"I need for you girls to hold the mid-morph for as long as possible." They continued to hold their mid-morph transformation for as long as possible. 15 minutes went by and the machine turned off. I looked at both of the girls and they seemed to be fine. I saw them stand up and I was happy. I noticed that Danielle was not destabilizing at all. I was happy.

"Girls, I am happy. River, it seems that you now have a sister. If you excuse me, I have to tend to some paperwork regarding Danielle."

"Vlad, wait. I do want my name to be changed." I could not believe it. Danielle wanted her name to be changed. That caught me off-guard. I was going to leave her name the way that it was.

"The name that I want, Vlad, is Song. It sounds better than Danielle. Do you think that maybe you can do that for me, dad?" I heard the last word that Danielle, I mean, Song said. It made me happy.

"It will be no problem at all, my dear. I have to go and do some paperwork." I left the lab with only River and Song.

_River's POV:_

I was happy. I had a sister, well another sister to be exact. I still do not know if Jazz is going to stay with the Fenton's or if she decided to leave them. I still had so many questions running through my head.

"River, what are you doing?" Song asked me breaking my train of thought.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something. That is all. Hey, do you want to go into town and get some stuff?" I wanted to hang out with my new sister and maybe see what my friends and old family was doing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Fight**

_Song's POV:_

My sister and I arrived into town and there was a lot of people there. I overheard some people say that Vlad has a daughter while someone else was saying that was not true. I did not pay attention at all. River and I continued walking until we came to a stop. It was a store.

"Hey, sis, why are we stopping?" I said to River. I noticed that she was looking at a dress through a window. It seems like the entire character of Danny did not exist at all. I was able to break her out of her daze by pushing her out of the view of the dress. She laughed at what I did.

"Why don't we go and get something to eat? How does that sound?" Before I could answer, my stomach growled and River looked down. All of a sudden, she started laughing and I laughed with her. We went to the nearby food place, which so happens to be the Nasty Burger.

"Yes, may I please have the number two, small order, and a number one, small order as well?" River ordered for me. I could tell that she was watching her figure.

"That will be $10.56." I saw River grab a wallet from her pocket and give the person behind the register a credit card. The cashier was frightened as soon as he saw the name on the card.

"Are you Vlad Master's daughter?" Oh great. It looks like my sister and I are not going to be able to eat in peace.

_River's POV:_

"Are you Vlad Master's daughter?" As soon as the cashier said that, I felt all eyes in the Nasty Burger turn to me. There were the teenagers in there, some adults, and some kids as well. I knew that they were going to be bombarding me very soon with questions. I was right. The first person that ran to my side was Paulina Sanchez.

"Oh my god. I can't believe that you are Vlad Master's daughter. I am so jealous of you. We should, like, totally hang out."

"I am sorry, but I can't. I am here just to eat a nice lunch with my sister, Song." As soon as I said that she was my sister, even more people clamored around me. There was one person that I did recognize in the crowd of people that surrounded me, Jazz.

"Come on, sis. Let's blow this place. I do not want to be around this many people." I grabbed Song by the hand and we left the Nasty Burger. I knew for a fact that there was one person that was following me, Jazz. As soon as we were a good distance away, I turned away and spoke to Jazz.

"So, Jazz, how are you doing?" I was curious as to how she was doing. I still cared about her.

"Danny, I mean River, there is something that I have to tell you. Our parents, or more accurately now, my parents, are going to burst into Vlad's mansion sometime this week and take you back by force. They are, to use their exact words, 'Danny is going to be our little boy, not a girl.'. So they plan on taking you and making you to take off all of your clothes and the suit that you are wearing."

"Jazz, I am not even wearing a suit anymore. This is my real skin." I could tell that she was confused. I told her how Vlad, my dad, was able to make a machine that made me into a real girl. I even showed her that I was not even wearing a voice modulator anymore. I saw her smile as I was telling her all the good things that Vlad did for both Song and I.

"River, I am glad that your dad is treating you nicely. I wish I could just run away from my parents. It seems that they never understand that is too different. They never understood you at all, and they barely understand me either." I noticed that Jazz was about to cry.

_Jazz's POV:_

I was crying as I was talking to River and her sister. I tried to fight the tears, but I was unable to.

"Jazz, please do not cry. I will tell you what. Why don't you just leave the Fenton's and just come live with Vlad, Song, and I? It will be fun. I guarantee it." I looked at River and smiled. I looked at her sister, which I now heard that her name is Song. I thought about it, but I would have to go back and get my stuff.

"River, Song, the rest of my belongings is back at the house. I am going to take you up on your offer. Let's go." The three of us went to my house to get my belongings. As of today, I am no longer a Fenton. I am a Masters. I looked down at the two girls that were walking in front of me and I just smiled. I knew that a fight was going to happen between River and my parents, I mean, the Fenton's. I saw the house in the distance. As we continued to walk towards it, I felt an uneasy knot in my stomach.

"Jazz, it is okay. We are here for you. Don't worry at all." I smiled at River's words of confidence that she gave me. We arrived at the front door. I knew for a fact that there was going to be screaming. As I opened the door, I noticed my mother standing in the living room.

_Maddie's POV:_

I saw Jazz open up the door and I noticed two other girls with her. One of them I did not recognize at all, but the other one I did. The other girl was, or shall I say is, my son. I just cringed at the thought knowing that Danny wants to be a girl. He must not be in his right state of mind.

"Hello, Jazz, Danny, and whoever you are. Jazz, Danny, sit. The other girl can leave."

"No she won't Mrs. Fenton. She is my sister and she is staying." That caught me off-guard highly. Danny has another sister. No doubt she is the other daughter of Vlad Masters. I just looked at Danny with disgust.

"Danny, get upstairs now and take that shit off. You are staying here young man." I looked at Danny and he did not move at all.

"What did I tell you? Get upstairs now and take that shit off now." Danny just kept on sitting there.

"Why aren't you listening to me?" Danny got up from where he was sitting and looked at me.

"Well, Mrs. Fenton, perhaps you do not know this, but I am no longer your son. I am Vlad Masters daughter, River. I am no longer a boy. I am a girl. I should have been a girl. I am not even attracted to girls at all. You never understood me when I lived here, but at least my 'father' listens to me and pays attention to me. You hardly ever do. You always tinker with your inventions and always buy stuff for your inventions and you barely buy any food at all. The only food that is bought or brought into this house was either bought by me when I lived here or by Jazz. You always make food filled with ecto-plasm. I am surprised that you are not dead yet from the food that you have created yourself. And to top everything off, you should not have been a mother at all." There stood Danny, no correction, River, almost huffing and puffing from the rant that she gave me.

"How dare you talk to me like that? I demand that you take that shit off now." All of a sudden, I heard laughing coming from Danny.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. You just do not get it, do you? I am no longer a boy. I am a fully functioning girl so therefore; I am not a person that you can boss around, Madeline Fenton. Jazz let's go and get your stuff. We are out of here." I could not believe it. How is it possible for a boy to be transformed into a girl? I kept on thinking and there was no way, scientifically, possible at all, but someone must have done it. I did not pay attention to the bags that were being tossed downstairs. It was when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Well, mom, this is the last that you will ever see of me. Good-bye." Those were the last words that I heard from Jazz. I could not believe it. I lost both of my children. I broke down and started crying on the couch. Everything that Danny, I mean, River said was all true.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Jazz (Melody)**

_Jazz's POV:_

River, Song, and I were walking towards Vlad's with all of my bags. As we were walking, people were crowding us, more accurately, River and Song. Everyone kept on asking the two of them questions, boys kept on asking for dates, and reporters wanting answers to their questions. Both of them never replied back to any of it. I was impressed. As we arrived at Vlad's mansion, River went into her pocket and took out a key. She opened the door and we all went in. River led me to a room that she said that I could use.

"Well, I am going to let dad know that you are here Jazz. Just make yourself comfortable." I made myself comfortable and was able to unpack all of my clothes and put them away. I was about 30 minutes into my unpacking when Vlad showed up.

"So, River has told me that you have run away from the Fenton's as well. She told me everything. How there was a dispute between Maddie and her. She also told me that you wanted away from that place as well. My dear, I do not have a problem with you staying here at all. My home is your home. Now, please get yourself cleaned up for dinner." I smiled when Vlad left. I knew for a fact that I was going to be happy with my sisters here. I was able to finish unpacking and I got myself cleaned up. After I was done with that, I went to the dining room where I saw Vlad, Rive, and Song already at the table. It seems that they were waiting for me. I smiled as I sat down at the table. River and Song were smiling knowing that I was going to be living with them. As I sat down, people were coming to the table giving us our meals that was made for us.

_River's POV:_

I smiled as I saw Jazz. I could not wait to do some sister activities with both Jazz and Song. All of a sudden, the table was surrounded with people that was giving us our food. I smiled as I saw what was being served. It was steak with potatoes and peas. I ate the food that was on my plate with manners that I developed myself. I even noticed that Vlad looked over and noticed how feminine my manners were when I ate.

"So, Jazz, I can't wait to do some sister-bonding with you. What should we do first?" I was filled with excitement that I could barely contain it.

"River, settle down. We are at the dinner table."

"Yes, dad. I am sorry." Dad just smiled at me. I was happy to be his daughter. As time went on, we all finished our meals and we all went to separate rooms, except for Song and I. We both went into my room. I had to talk to her about Jazz.

"Song, I have the craziest idea."

"What is it?" I was just filled with excitement.

"We should make her one of us, a halfa. We could totally be sisters then. We could be the best princess triplets."

"Princess triplets? Wait, Rivers, are you a princess?" I smiled sheepishly at Song. I had to tell her.

"Yes I am. Since you are my sister, that makes you a princess as well. Jazz, since she is my sister also, is also a princess as well. We are all the princesses of the Ghost Zone, but since I was announced as the first princess, I am going to be queen of the Ghost Zone when it comes to my turn at the throne, which of course I am not looking for anytime soon. Daddy can keep the throne for however long he wants it. No doubt though that there is going to be suitors for us to marry and all of that, but daddy won't allow it at all. He says that we are going to choose the people that we want to marry, but back to the topic of Jazz. I was doing some research and I was able to find a way to make her a halfa just like us. All I need are three things. Yellow ecto-plasm from the Ghost Zone, either some ecto-plasm from you or me, and some basic green ecto-plasm. We can get the green and the yellow ecto-plasm easily from the plants of the Ghost Zone." After I told Song about my plan, she was squealing in excitement. I could tell that she wanted another halfa sister like her.

_Song's POV:_

I was excited. I can't wait for Jazz to be like a halfa like us. River and I walked towards Vlad's lab and we went in the Ghost Zone. We flew around for a while until we came to some ecto-plants.

"River, we can get the yellow ecto-plasm from those plants, right?" River looked at the plants and smiled.

"We sure can." River and I grabbed the flowers and extracted the yellow ecto-plasm from the roots. The two of us gathered a small amount for that is all that we needed.

"So, where are we going to get the green ecto-plasm?" I asked River. I saw her smile.

"We can get it almost from anywhere. There are some basic plants over there on there on that floating island. We can get the green ecto-plasm from there. Let's go." River and I flew over to the next island and we were able to get the green ecto-plasm from the plants on the next island. As soon as we got both of the ecto-plasm's that we needed, we flew back to the mansion. When we arrived, I saw River grabbed a syringe.

"Song, I am going to use my ecto-DNA instead of yours. I think that it is better and plus I do not want to hurt you at all." I smiled knowing that River cared. I saw her pull back her sleeve and she got her own ecto-DNA. I winced when I saw her do it to herself.

"Are you okay, River?" I asked her.

"I am okay. All I have to do is just to mix it all up."

_River's POV:_

I took all three samples and I started to mix it in a beaker. As I was stirring the contents, I was busy making sure that nothing went wrong. I was able to mix all the contents without a problem and put it in syringe.

"Okay, first we ask her if she wants to be a half-ghost like us. If she says yes, then we show her the syringe. We inject it into her slowly allowing the ecto-plasm to take effect and it will make her a half ghost like us. Come on, let's go and find her." Song and I looked everywhere in dad's mansion until we found Jazz. We saw her in the garden. Song and I walked up to her hoping that she says yes.

"Hey, Jazz, I have a question to ask you?"

"What is it?"

_Jazz's POV:_

River came up to me wanting to ask me a question. I was taken back of what she asked me.

"Have you ever thought of becoming a half-ghost like us?" I was shocked when she asked me that. Granted I have thought of becoming a half-ghost because I always wanted to help Danny. I wanted to be able to help others as well. I wanted to feel the power running through me. I wanted to be able to do more than just sit on the side lines. I looked at River and I gave her my answer.

"To tell you the truth, yes. I have thought of wanting to become a half-ghost. I want to be able to help people with you, make sure that the people that I care about are taken care of. Why are you asking me?" Granted I was curious as to why she even asked me.

"The reason why Jazz is because I was able to find a way for you to become a half-ghost just like us. In this syringe right here," she took out the syringe that she was holding," is a solution that will be able to turn you into a halfa like us. If you want it, I can give it to you. All I need is to inject it in your arm. It might hurt, the process, but once I am done, you will be just like all of us." I smiled down at her looking at the syringe. Right there was the key to getting what I want. All I had to do was to say the words.

"Do it River. Inject it into me. I want to be your sister fully and nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want." She smiled and I gave her my arm. She took the syringe and started to inject it into me. I noticed that she was doing it slowly so that it can take full effect. I felt the pain and I was about to scream, but I was able to hold it back. This continued on for at least a couple of minutes. It was when River removed the needle from my arm that I was unable to feel the pain anymore. I was about to fall down when I was able to get my footing. River and Song were there to make sure that I did not fall at all.

_River's POV:_

I was happy. Jazz was like me and she even told me that she wanted to be a half-ghost. I could not wait to show dad. Jazz continued stumbling for at least five minutes until she was able to walk without my help or without Song's help at all. I saw her walk over to the mirror and she studied herself.

"Okay, Jazz, just try concentrating on a ghost form and it will be there. That is all that you have to do." Jazz nodded towards my direction. I saw her concentrating on her ghost form. All of a sudden, Song and I saw a flash and there stood my sister with a ghost form. She turned around and I saw the letter M on her chest. I was curious as to why the letter M appeared instead of the letter J.

"Jazz, why is there the letter M?" She smiled at me and told me.

"Because I wanted my name changed to Melody. When I was concentrating, I pictured the letter M on the front of the costume and it appeared." I was happy. River, Melody, and I left to go and find dad. I had to show him of what I was able to do.

_Vlad's POV:_

I was in my office sitting at my desk taking care of some legal documents when I heard the door swing open. I saw River, Song, and Jazz walk in. I got up from where I was sitting and walked to my daughters.

"River, Song, Jazz, what do you need?" I asked them in a very polite tone. Normally whenever River needed something, she would find me.

"Actually dad, there is something that we have to show you. Melody, you can show him now." Melody? Who was Melody? I saw River look at Jazz and figured it out. So Jazz wanted to be called Melody. It was a nice name for her. What I saw took me by surprise. Melody transformed into a ghost right before my eyes. How was this possible? I began thinking about all the ways on how she could have become a ghost.

"Dad, no doubt that you are thinking how. I will tell you how." I looked at River knowing that she was going to give me the answer that I needed.

"I went to the Ghost Zone and grabbed some yellow and green ecto-plasm. I then used some of my ecto-DNA and I combined all three ingredients. I made sure that they were carefully combined when I did it. I grabbed a syringe and asked Melody here if she wanted to be a half-ghost. She said that she did want to become a half-ghost because she wants to help me protect the people that she also cares about as well. That is how she became a half-ghost." I looked at my three daughters and I smiled. I was happy to know that my family was growing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Fight – Part Two**

_Maddie's POV:_

I was mad. I have not seen my kids ever since they moved out and decided to live with Vlad. I could not take it at all. I went to the lab and I was grabbing all the gear that I was able to grab. Jack saw me grabbing the weapons.

"Mads, what are you doing dear?" he asked me. I ignored him and continued grabbing as much as I could carry. Jack stopped me and turned me around.

"Maddie, tell me. What are you doing?" he asked again this time with more authority in his voice.

"I am going to go and get our kids back. That is what I am doing. I am going to grab Jazz and Danny and I am going to make Danny come to his senses. There is no way that I am letting my son be a girl at all." I was furious. I always expected Danny to be more the man of the house, not the woman. Jack stopped me in my tracks.

"Maddie, stop and think of what you are doing. Did you ever think that maybe Danny, I mean River, along with Jazz are happy with Vlad? Have you ever considered that at all? I have looked back at all the times that I yelled at Danny for being different, but we were not being good parents when we said that. I looked back at all that I have done and I know that it was wrong. Maddie, do not go after River. She is happy with Vlad and leave Jazz alone. She is an adult and I respect her wishes." I could not believe of what I was hearing. Jack told me not to go after my children. I ignored him and I put him in the Fenton Stockades. As soon as I knew that Jack was not going to get in the way, I left the house. Who I saw there were people I thought that might help me.

_Sam's POV:_

I arrived at Danny's house hoping to talk some sense into him of dressing back into a boy. As I was about to knock on the door, Danny's mother, Maddie, was there.

"Hey, Mrs. Fenton, what's up?" I asked her.

"I am going to Vlad's mansion and get my children back. I am going to make Danny a boy again. I know for a fact that he is being brainwashed by Vlad of him wanting to be a girl. There is no way at all a normal boy wants to be a girl. It is not normal at all." I looked at Mrs. Fenton and an idea came to mind.

"Maybe I can help you. I want Danny back as well, Mrs. Fenton, and I will stop at nothing to get him. Suit me up." Maddie looked at me and she led me to her lab. When I was down there, I saw Danny's dad, Jack Fenton, in the Fenton Stockades.

"Mrs. Fenton, why is he in the Fenton Stockades?"

"Because he tried to stop me getting Jazz and Danny back." I smiled and laughed at Mr. Fenton.

"Grab whatever you can grab Sam. We are going to get Danny and Jazz back." I grabbed a Fenton Pistol, the Fenton Slicer, the Fenton Suit, almost everything that I was able to either carry or put on. After I was suited up, Mrs. Fenton and I left the lab and marched towards Vlad's mansion.

_Jack's POV:_

Here I was in the Fenton Stockades for me speaking my mind against Maddie. I can't believe it. I told her that I accepted Danny of being different and she said that she did not. I wanted to help Danny, I mean River, to help protect her.

"God or some ghost that might be listening. I know that I have done all the horrible things to Danny over the years, but I want to show that I have changed. Please, let me out of here and protect River. She needs me. I do not want her future to be destroyed at all." All of a sudden, there was a flash of light in the lab. It almost blinded me, but I was able to shield myself from it. There stood a ghost with a scepter in his hand and a clock like body. The ghost spoke to me.

"Jack Fenton, I have heard what you said. I am Clockwork, master of time. I monitor time and watch both the human and ghost realms. I am here to help you protect River and I am here to make sure that you are able to protect her at all costs. Events are happening Jack Fenton and this event should not have happened. Madeline Fenton is about to destroy the future."

"What do you mean she is about to destroy the future?" I was confused, curious, but most of all concerned.

"Danny, I mean River, was meant to go and live with Vlad. Your daughter Jazz was also meant to leave as well. Jazz is now like River, Vlad, and her sister Song. They are all half-ghosts now. If Madeline goes to Vlad's mansion, she captures River and Melody, Song, and Vlad all destroy the towns across the country just to get River back. When Madeline catches River, she changes her back to Danny and she erases his mind and makes him right against all three of them. He dies if he does that and I cannot allow that. Jack, take this orb and it will make you a ghost. I must inform you though, once you take the orb, you will not be able to change back into a human for you will be a full-ghost, and you will not look like a human ghost, you will be a guardian ghost. Do you accept the full responsibilities of being a guardian ghost for the Master's Family?" I looked at the ghost that was in front of me, Clockwork, and saw the orb. I thought back to everything that he told me. I looked at him and gave him my answer.

"Clockwork, I accept on being a guardian ghost if it means of me being able to protect River and her new family. I fully understand and accept of Danny wanting to be River. Please grant me the power that is needed to protect them." I saw Clockwork smile when I said that. He then grabbed the orb and phased it into my body. I started feeling the changes the orb was doing to me. I felt myself go on all fours; I felt fangs grow out of my mouth, claws on my hands, and a tail. I then felt armor being applied everywhere on my body. The changes stopped and I saw myself in the mirror. I looked like a huge dog. I liked it.

"From this moment on, I am no longer Jack Fenton. I am Crypt, guardian ghost of the Masters family. Thank you Clockwork for helping me. I will not forget you at all."

"There is one more thing that I have to tell you. River and Vlad along with Melody and Song are all half-ghosts. Vlad has been a half-ghost for 20 years. River has been a half ghost for about a couple of months. Jazz, who is now Melody, has been turned into a ghost due to her sister, River, and Song is River's clone. I am letting you know who they all are." I was shocked. So each and every time that the ghost boy showed up, I was shooting at my own son. I could not believe it. I felt even more down.

"Thank you. Now go my friend and protect the timeline and protect River. She is the future queen of the Ghost Zone after all." I was shocked. River was the future queen of the Ghost Zone. I then flew off towards Vlad's mansion. I arrived as I saw Maddie and Sam break down the front door.

_Sam's POV:_

As soon as we arrived at Vlad's, Mrs. Fenton and I blasted down the door. When we did that, there we saw Vlad along with Danny, Jazz, and another girl.

"You are going to give me my children back, Vlad, now before I destroy you," I heard from Mrs. Fenton. I smiled knowing that I was going to be able to knock Vlad flat on his ass.

"My dear, do you honestly think that toys like that are able to harm any of us." I pointed my ecto-pistol and shot at Jazz. She was not able to block or doge from it. I hit her straight in the chest.

"Melody. You are going to pay for that." All of a sudden, they all transformed into their ghost halves. I looked over at Mrs. Fenton and I heard her gasp.

"How dare you make my Danny a half-ghost," Mrs. Fenton said.

"River has always been a half-ghost." Mrs. Fenton and I looked up and saw a massive dog that flew right in front of all of them.

_Crypt's POV:_

I arrived in time. They have not started to fight yet. I was above when I heard Maddie.

"How dare you make my Danny a half-ghost." I was mad at what they were about to do.

"River has always been a half-ghost." Sam and Maddie both looked up at me. I flew down on the ground and landed in between Vlad's family and Sam and Maddie. I could tell that Maddie and Sam were confused as to who I was. It was Vlad who spoke up first.

"Who are you my feral ghost?" he asked me. I turned around and I saw Vlad in his ghost form.

"Vlad Masters, you knew me in another lifetime as Jack Fenton. I have come here to prevent war happening on the human world."

_Vlad's POV:_

I was shocked at what this huge ghost dog said to me. This ghost was Jack Fenton? When did he kill himself? How did he die? I had so many questions running through my head, but one stood out amongst the rest of the questions.

"Jack, why are you here?" I asked him. I was hoping to get a straight answer from him.

"I am here to prevent war on the human world. Maddie and Sam over there capture River and change her back to Danny. When Madeline does that, she finds out that River is a half-ghost. During that time, she erases his memory and she makes him fight you three. During the fight, Danny dies. Clockwork came to me," I cringed my face when I heard that name," told me that River must live for she is going to be the queen of the Ghost Zone. It was Clockwork that changed me into what I am now. He transformed me into your guardian ghost, Crypt." I could not believe it. Not only do I have Jazz and Danny, who are now Melody and river, as my new daughter's, but I have Jack, I mean Crypt, as my guardian ghost. I could not believe my luck at all. Crypt turned around towards Maddie and Sam and let out a deafening roar of some kind.

_Maddie's POV:_

I could not believe it. My husband was right in front of me and he is now a ghost. Not a simple level 1 ghost, but it registers as a level 15 ghost. I fought against only ghosts whose level was at 9 to 11. I knew that this was going to be tough.

"Jack, get out of my way now before I destroy you." He did not move at all. I grabbed the Fenton Bazooka that was strapped to my back and fired it toward Jack. He did not even budge from the shot. I then grabbed a Fenton Grenade and threw it at him. He was able to intercept it and threw it back at us. I was able to put up the Fenton shield before it was able to detonate. I was impressed by the power level of Jack. I did not know that he was going to be a powerful ghost at all.

"Come on Sam. Time to use the big guns." We both pressed buttons that was on our outfits that we wore and soon, both of us were wearing ecto-suits. I charged towards Jack hoping that I was able to get him out of the way. The next thing that I knew, Jack was able to create an ecto-prison from thin air. Sam and I were trapped.

"Jack, let us out of this infernal contraption now."

"I am sorry Maddie, but I can't. I have to make sure that the future is not destroyed because of your selfish pity desires. This is for your own good." The next thing that I knew, Sam and I were transported somewhere. I was able to get my eyes adjusted and found out that I was back at FentonWork's.

"Jack, I swear it. I will get Danny and Jazz back and you will be gone for good." I saw Sam try to stand up. She was about to fall, but I was able to make sure that she was standing up.

"Sam, are you okay?" I asked here. What she said to me and what I saw shocked me.

"I am okay, mom."

_Sam's POV:_

"I am okay, mom." Wait. What did I just say? Did I just call Mrs. Fenton my mom? I must have been knocked out for a while if I called her that.

"Sorry, slip of the tongue. I promise that I won't say it again." Suddenly I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Uh, are you okay?" I asked her. She stood up at looked at me and looked at me confused.

"Jazz, I thought that I was never going to see you again." I was confused now. I was not Jazz.

"I am not Jazz. It is me Sam." Mrs. Fenton took a step back and was looking at me funny.

"What do you mean that you are not Jazz. Take a look at yourself in the mirror." I went to the closet mirror and I saw that I looked exactly like Jazz. I even sounded like her. What was going on here? I was freaking out.

"Mrs. Fenton, it is me Sam Manson. I do not know how, but it seems that Jack must have done something to me when we attacked him." I was about to walk out of the house when Mrs. Fenton stopped me.

"Please Sam. Don't leave me. You look and sound just like Jazz, and I do not want you to leave. You just remind me of her so much. Please stay." I looked at her face and saw that she was about to cry. I looked at her and something inside of me told me to stay.

"I will stay, mom." I called her mom again. I looked at her face and noticed that it made her smile. Maybe I could get the hang of me calling Mrs. Fenton my mom. At least I was not with my parents. They were always forcing me to do things.

_Vlad's POV:_

I was shocked at what I saw. Jack, I mean Crypt, made young Samantha Manson and Madeline Fenton disappear. I looked at Crypt and a question popped in my head.

"What did you do to them?"

"I teleported them back to FentonWork's, but I made a small change to Sam before she left." I looked at Crypt. What change could he have done to Sam before they were teleported out of here.

"I can tell that you are thinking Vlad. I changed Sam into Jazz. I knew that Sam was miserable at her house. Her parents always forced her to do things and she never had a chance to do what she wanted. I thought that maybe that Maddie would be happy with her if she could not have River. I kind of, if you say, made some balance back into some people's lives." I looked at Crypt and smiled. I then noticed that Crypt transformed into a smaller dog and now looked like a regular dog.

"Vlad, remember I am your guardian ghost. If anyone tries to harm either you or any of your daughter's, I will protect them." I smiled. I then remembered that Melody was hit and was on the floor. I went to her side to see if she was okay. I checked for a pulse and I was happy to find one on her. At least she was not dead. I grabbed Melody and I placed her in her bedroom. River and Song followed me to make sure that Melody was taken care of as well.

"Don't worry you two. Melody will be alright. Trust me." They looked relieved. I thought back on all that has happened to me. I could definitely say that what happened to me was eventful.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Aftermath**

Everything at the Master's residence was perfect ever since the little fiasco with Sam and Maddie. Melody, Song, and River all attended the same school that their dad was able to get them signed up for. Vlad was able to find love again with a woman that he met at his office, Celia. They were married in two months and Melody and River were the bridesmaids. Song was the flower girl. Sam was getting used to of being Jazz. She was able to handle her coursework, extracurricular's, and other clubs. Maddie re-married and had another son, Donny. She swore that she was not going to lose him. Jazz was happy to have a baby brother. Melody, River, and Song were happy with their new lives. Everyone was happy.

The End

**Hey everyone. I decided to take a different spin when it came to a TG Danny story. I hope that you like this story and yes I was thinking of Doctor Who when I came up with the names for everyone. I hope that you like this story. It took me a while to write it. Please leave a review if you liked it.**


End file.
